


Habits

by ahumblefrye



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Angst, Cute, F/M, Fluffy, Maybe - Freeform, Other, Sexual, Sweet, bad habits, idk yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 04:44:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10677936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahumblefrye/pseuds/ahumblefrye
Summary: A collect of drabbles focused around different habits/traits of Evie, Jacob, and Henry (possibly other characters as well).





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to leave ideas. No guarantee they'll be written but the thought is very appreciated.

Evie had the terrible habit of fretting. She would click her tongue and sigh, rasp her nails against a hard surface, or, if feeling particularly on edge, pout and stomp around in an anxious rage. 

Jacob knew the extent of her fretting all too well. Ever since she started to blossom into a young woman Evie would worry and he could clearly recall her coming to wake him at night, complaining of some ridiculous fever dream and not being able to go back to sleep. 

The night air would seep into his sheets as she carefully snuggled into him. Some nights were colder than others just as her dreams were more ridiculous than others. His most distinct memory, was her dream about failing her eventual blooding. Years of training still left until their father would even consider their blooding and already she was worrying! 

The worrying continued and to this day Evie still frets over ridiculous things: the glide of her blade, the security of her bun, the neatness of her desk, and even doneness of her food can't escape her anxiety. However, through all her fretting, Jacob still finds her inviting him to sit next to her while she reads and perhaps, even rests her head on his shoulder. He still remains the ice to her fever.


	2. Sexuality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jacob is the subjected to evies sexual habits.

Moans dripped from kiss stained lips.   
"Oh yeah right there, right there right fucking there baby"  
Echoing around the small room in feverish delight as Evie let herself be dominated by her lover. 

It had started with quiet kissing, lips suckling and pleasuring various body parts; no inch of her delicate maiden skin was left untouched. Yet as the night continued she found herself unable to control her sounds of ecstasy and her poor defenses brother was painfully aware. 

She had the terrible habit of bringing her lover around and having drunken sloppy sex in the room right next to his. He could hear every slap of skin and every moan and lord did he wish he could make it stop. Subjected to every pleasured sigh or orgasm induced scream, Jacob wished he could stop time so that he could choose not to live with his sister. 

What a mistake that was.


End file.
